


A Different Kind of Sub

by Bette_Davis_Eyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry Styles, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Flogging, Headspace, Kinks, M/M, Major accident, Paddling, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Rough Sex, Sex, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Whips, self hate, sub space, talk of self harm, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bette_Davis_Eyes/pseuds/Bette_Davis_Eyes
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a famous professional football player. He's rich, cocky, brash and abrasive. He drinks, swears and enjoys sex. He's also an unmatched sub.Harry Styles is a famous musician and actor. He's wealthy, quiet, thoughtful and considerate. He's an unmatched dom.Louis doesn't want a dom and Harry doesn't want a sub but both men decide to give this rather unorthodox pairing a try despite their own misgivings.Though things look fantastic on the outside, neither man is willing to compromise or give up their power for the other. Misunderstandings, power struggles and jealousy will make them or break them.With their friends helping and/or hindering them, Harry and Louis have to navigate this new territory of learning to be there for someone else. When tragedy strikes, will they finally learn to let their walls down and come together as one instead of two superstars intent on winning?
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic in this fandom! I am not new to writing dom/sub stories or stories in general but new to the forum since all my previous work was on Wattpad. I wanted to give this forum a try. Anyway, I hope you give it a shot and tell me what you think. I'm always available to discuss and talk about my writing and the stories I create. Thank you.

**Name: Louis William Tomlinson**

**Age: 24**

**Special Skills: Professional football player**

**Designation: SUBMISSIVE**

_ To whom it may concern. _

_ My name is Louis William Tomlinson though many of you may know me as Tommo thanks to my career as a professional football player for both Manchester United and then the National Team that made it to the third round of the World Cup. Damn shame we lost that match but I promise you. We will bring it home! Next time yeah? _

_ Alright. This letter is my way of making myself known, desirable and to let all doms reading this that I am in fact available to be your submissive. What you see is what you get when you read this and meet me. _

_ First, don’t even fucking think of putting me in a dress, skirt, pastels, makeup or shit like that. I’m not a fucking girl. If you’re into that, good for you but it’s not my kink and I won’t change for anyone. I prefer my trakkies, jeans and sweatshirts. Don’t waste your time or money thinking I’ll ever change my mind about it either. I may be a submissive but I’m not your doll. _

_ Second, don’t ever ask or demand I call you Sir, Madam, Mistress, Master or worse, Daddy. Fuck you. You haven’t earned that right or privilege. I’ll call you by your given name just as you will address me as Louis or Tommo. Lou if I like you and you’re lucky. Again, I may be a born submissive but I’m not beneath you. You’re not my teacher, my owner or my father. I will address you by Sir or Master only IF you have earned that right. _

_ Third, if you even think of withholding food, alcohol, privileges or sex from me, I’m out. I’m not your fucking dog. I won’t eat from your hand nor will I eat on the floor. If that’s what you’re looking for in a submissive, blow me. Let’s be clear. I’m not a virgin and I enjoy sex. Lots of it. I’m a power bottom for sure so I like things on my terms. I can be truly submissive if and when you play your cards right but like with everything else, you have to earn it. If I don’t trust you, it’s not happening.  _

_ Fourth. Let’s talk about punishments, yeah? Get it out of your head. I swear, I drink, I don’t wait for permission to speak and I sure as hell talk to whomever I want, whenever I want. I will not be punished for doing what I like, when I like it. If I disrespect you, punishment MAY be needed but it would depend on your definition of disrespect versus mine. Tricky isn’t it? Now I’m big on communications so we may have to talk about this one a lot.  _

_ Fifth, I bow to no one, not even a dom. Not even my dom. Don’t expect it, don’t ask for it. I am my own person and I won’t subjugate myself just so that you look important and mighty before other doms. Fuck them and fuck you if that’s what you want.  _

_ Finally, if you come near me with a collar, I will not hesitate to kick you in the bollocks and prevent you from ever having children. I’m no one’s dog so stick that shit elsewhere. Got it?  _

_ Now that you know all about me and my impossible standards for a dom, kindly ball this up, put it in the trash or burn it. Forget you ever had the thought of requesting to be my dom because clearly you’re not man enough to handle the demands of a submissive who knows their worth and value. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Louis William Tomlinson _

  
\--------------------------------

Louis Tomlinson was a lot of things. He was bold, brash, loud, excitable, passionate and very mouthy. He had an attitude and he didn’t give a fuck what anyone thought of him. He did things his way. He broke rules just as he broke boundaries.

Louis Tomlinson was also a sub. 

He lived in a world that revered and handled subs as if they were fragile delicate things made of glass. One strong wind could blow them away and it was up to their protective doms to shield them from the frightening realities of the world. Despite them having equal rights, most lived and even preferred to exist with the sheltered and traditional expectations of their society.

At least that’s what society would have you believe until slowly but surely, more and more subs started standing up for themselves. 

Louis Tomlinson had inadvertently given a face to the new way of thinking when at just 18 years old, he’d been drafted by Manchester United as a defender. He was not the first sub to ever play professional football but he was the first to ever be a starter. With him as a starter, he’d led them to the F.A. Cup in his first year and the Premier League championship within two years. Despite them losing the final match, he’d made history and more and more subs looked up to him as a new type of sub role model. He may have been listed as a sub but there was no one less sub-like than Louis Tomlinson. 

At the age of 20, he’d made the squad for the English National Football Team that represented England in the World Cup. Even though they were knocked out after losing their match for third place, it had been Louis who had helped lead his team during that tournament making him the first sub to be captain of any football team. Now at the age of 24, he was unmatched, at the top of his career and as always, he was found to be living his best life without a dom. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t have his fair share of suitors. He did. Despite his introductory letter that was given to all doms when they requested to be matched to him, many still believed they could tame him or break him to fit the mold of what a sub should be.

They’d all been wrong.

Louis had just turned 24 and had no time to even think about a dom. The World Cup was slated to begin in six months and he was training hard and getting ready to make sure that this would be the year the title would return to England. That was his goal. Louis lived and breathed football and nothing would stop him from his ultimate goal.

\--------------------------------

Harry Styles put down the letter as he drank his vodka sour in the late afternoon. He raised an eyebrow at his best friend, writing collaborator and manager, Niall Horan. Both men were enjoying the time off from touring and writing to just relax. It was during this time that Niall had brought up Harry’s need for a sub.

“Come on mate.” said Niall. “A sub is good for you. You’re 22. Don’t you think it’s time you finally settled down and have one of your own?”

Rolling his eyes, Harry leans forward as his fingers steeple so that the tips touch. He purses his lips as he contemplates what he wants to say to Niall. “I’m not against a sub Niall but you know my schedule. When I’m not touring, I’m writing or filming for a movie or I’m participating in these ridiculous publicity stunts or I’m running from one interview to the next. I don’t have the time to devote to a sub. You know what subs are like. They’re needy, clingy and require a lot of time to train. I’m not in a position to offer much to a sub right now other than saying they’re my sub and the occasional meal together or outing. It’s not fair to a sub to basically abandon them all the time. Maybe when things slow down a bit yeah but now isn’t a good time.”

“And that’s why I gave you this letter Harry. Did you even read it?” Niall was trying not to get frustrated with his friend but he could be a little thick sometimes not to mention stubborn.

“Yes I read it and now I’m wondering if you were drunk when you picked it up for me. Is this a joke? Why the hell would I want a sub like that?”

“You’re kidding me right? Let me ask you this. Do you even know who Louis Tomlinson is?”

“No. Am I supposed to? His bio states he’s a professional football player but I know as much about football as I do about nuclear physics.”

Niall takes his phone out and does a quick Google search to show Harry. Passing him his phone, he takes a minute to go pour himself another drink and refresh Harry’s. Harry scrolls down as he takes in picture after picture of the apparently famous and infamous sub Louis Tomlinson.

“Well he’s fit, I’ll give him that but I read that letter. He’s the exact opposite of what a sub should be.”

“He’s perfect for you Harry.”

Harry chokes on his drink as a coughing fit follows while Niall rolls his eyes at his friend. “Stop being such a drama queen. Think about it. Louis himself is as famous as you are so he knows how to handle the media. He’s rich in his own right so he doesn’t need your money when he has his own. He’s as busy as you are with balancing his duties to both the national team preparing for the World Cup and Man U. He also gives interviews often and he’s paraded around for publicity events just like you are. You don’t want a needy or clingy sub and it’s obvious he doesn’t want a domineering all pride dom who wants their sub to kiss the very ground they walk on. You do your own thing while he does his. All you both have to agree on is faithfulness and honesty.”

Harry narrows his eyes as he listens to his friends words, something clearly not sitting well with him. “Why the rush Niall?” He keeps his eyes fixed on Niall. Niall would sometimes drop subtle and not so subtle hints about Harry getting a sub but he’d never gone out of his way to actually push him this hard for one before. “Why are you all of a sudden pushing hard for me to get a sub? So much that you actually went out of your way to go through possibilities at the matching office to find me one. What gives?”

“There’s no scandal if that’s where your mind is going Harry so relax. But there is something. If it were up to me, I’d keep you single as long as you like but you know the business. The label wants to generate more buzz now that your first tour is done. You aren’t writing right now, you’re done with touring and filming for My Policeman won’t begin for another two months. That’s two months of radio silence from you.”

“So? I’ve earned my vacation and my free time. This is my time to take a vacation and to relax.”   
“I know Harry but listen to me. The label and the studio want to generate buzz like you wouldn’t believe. They’ve basically overruled me on this. They want you to start a public courting of your co-star Lily James. They think it will help generate more buzz for the movie as you film and are seen together. You two can officially break things up once the movie is out of theaters. At least that’s what they’re leaning towards. Lily’s team is firmly against it since she’s being courted by a different dom. Her refusal buys you some time. Either start courting someone or get pushed into another pr relationship you don’t want. I figured if you were going to be pushed into courting someone, it had to be a sub who didn’t fit the mold and who would not be bothered by your busy schedule. Louis Tomlinson is a perfect fit. He’s unorthodox certainly but he generates headlines on his own. Imagine the buzz the two of you could generate as you see if maybe you like him enough to formally make him your sub.”

Harry snorts out a laugh. “You mean if he likes me enough to honor me with being his dom.”

Niall joins in the laughter. “Well, yeah. That too. Come on Harry. Think about it. I’ve met him before you know. It was at a children’s charity event. Raising money for cancer. He was a real nice guy. Sure he’s rough around the edges but he has a good heart and always tries his best to help those in need. I think you’d like him if you at least gave him a chance.”

“Alright Yenta. Enough with the matchmaker. Any moment now and I’ll burst into song. I’ll write to him and ask if he will accept to have dinner with me to see if we are compatible enough to give this a try.”

“Thank you Harry! I’ll let the label and studio know you’re not available for whatever pr shit they wanted. Don’t forget to write that letter and get it out asap.”

Harry stands to walk Niall out before he returns to the living room. He stares out the large picturesque view before walking to his home office to pen his letter.

  
\--------------------------------  
  


_ Dear Mr. Tomlinson _

_ My name is Harry Styles and I am interested in being your dom and you being my sub. I read your letter quite a few times and I do believe we would suit each other perfectly. It would be my honor if you would consider me as a possible suitor. Perhaps we could meet for dinner? If so, please do not hesitate to contact my team so that an arrangement for a private dinner could be had between us both. I look forward to hearing from you.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Harry Styles _

  
\--------------------------------  
  


Louis smirked as he read the letter. Harry Styles huh? Interesting. He knew who Harry was. He’d had plenty of rich and famous doms ask to meet with him but he had always actively discouraged them all after the initial meeting. He really didn’t think Harry would be all that different but he had to admit Harry was a tasty looking treat. He may not have him as a dom but that certainly didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy each other in other ways. With that thought in mind, Louis picks up his phone and sends a message to his own manager to make the arrangements with Harry Styles. 


	2. Ch. 2 - Let's Turn The World On It's Head

Harry stepped out of his private car and quickly entered the restaurant where he was due to meet Louis Tomlinson in 15 minutes. He was early but the traffic had been shockingly light for an evening in Manchester. He’s quickly ushered up some stairs and into a private dining room by the maitre’d of the restaurant with assurances from the man that only their waiter would attend to them and this reservation was private and discreet. The dinner had been short notice as both their schedules were hectic that week but they’d managed to squeeze in a few hours on a Thursday night for dinner. So lost in thought was he that he failed to notice another man enter with the maitre’d.

Louis Tomlinson stood by the entrance and gave himself a moment to admire Harry Styles. The bloke was fit. When he’d told his best friend Zayn about him being a possible dom for Louis, Zayn had raised his eyebrows in his usual contemplative way then they’d spent the better part of an hour googling images of Harry and listening to his music. Louis wasn’t one to be easily impressed but Harry was definitely quite a package. From everything he’d learned, Harry was what some would call a triple threat; A-list singer, talented actor and one of the most sought after bachelor doms in the world. Tall, fit, tattooed and those curly locks (a personal weakness) were begging to be pulled as Louis made him scream. 

Louis shifts and clears his throat to announce his arrival (and try to keep his wild imagination from going overboard with images of what Harry looked like naked). Harry turns to look at him and smiles. 

Dimples. Goddammit he had dimples. Another weakness. Louis offers Harry a flirty smirk as he loves forward to shake his hand. Even if this meeting didn’t work out, Louis already knew he would have a good time with Harry in bed. If there was one thing he knew it was when someone was into him. Judging from the smile Harry gave him and the way his eyes lit up as he gave him a once over, Louis knew he’d seal the deal with Harry. 

“So did you choose this place to flatter me?” Louis let go of Harry’s rather large hand (and oh God another weakness) before moving to sit down at the table.

“I beg your pardon? What do you mean?” Harry was slightly confused. He looked around the room wondering what Louis was talking about.

“Peaky Blinders? Really Harry? I think you’re missing the reference.” Louis was smiling, his eyes full of mischief as he watched Harry’s frown grow.

For his part, Harry was trying desperately to figure out what the hell Louis was talking about. “Peaky Blinders is the name of the restaurant. Have you been here before?”

Now Louis can’t stop his laugh from spilling out. “Never mind. It’s obvious you don’t watch the show. Peaky Blinders is also a show on the telly. The main character and I have the same hairstyle. Fans and some of my teammates call me Peaky Blinders or sometimes Shelby because of it.”

Harry’s frown clears as he offers Louis a sheepish smile. “I don’t get to watch much television so I’ve missed that show and clearly I missed the haircut reference. It suits you though. The haircut.”

They’re interrupted by their waiter coming to take their order. On a whim, Louis decides to test Harry’s resolve and pride as a dom. He quickly jumps in to speak even though the waiter had clearly addressed Harry.

“I’ll have the Pornstar martini and the Peaky Signature Burger please. Extra chips please.” Louis gives the waiter a blinding smile while the man looks confused and then turns to Harry as if waiting for his permission to address Louis and that doesn’t sit well with Louis at all. “Oi! Why are you looking at him? I’m the one who ordered. Either take my order or get the fuck out and send in the manager.”

Louis’ glare is enough for the man to apologize profusely and take down Louis’ orders. For his part, Harry remained silent and watched the interaction between them. When the waiter finally apologizes to Louis, Harry quietly gives his order to the man. “I’ll have the chargrilled cauliflower cheese steak and a Bitter Truth to drink. I’ll also ask you that the next time he speaks, you listen.”

The waiter leaves after apologizing to them both yet again but the tension in the room is now palpable. Neither man speaks for a long while. The waiter returns with their drinks and an appetizer of assorted samplers while they wait for their entrees. They still don’t speak. Both Louis and Harry have serious looks on their faces as they wage their strange and unsettling battle of wills before Harry finally breaks the silence between them. 

“I read your letter and though my initial reaction was to take your advice and toss it, I read it again as your words started to make sense to me. It’s long past time I settled down and attempted a relationship with a sub. As I made my list of things I absolutely do not want in a sub, I came to realize they match with exactly what you don’t want in a dom. If we choose to go forward with this, I too have a few stipulations. First, you can wear whatever the hell you want. Your wardrobe is not my concern. There will be times when I will need you to accompany me to awards shows or other major industry events if your schedule allows it. Those do ask for certain dress codes but I’m sure you can adhere to them if and when needed. Second, my name is Harry. You may call me Harry. I do not want to be called daddy by anyone other than my children if and when I have them. You too will have to earn the right to call me Sir or Master. I don’t believe those titles are arbitrary. I also do not expect you to address another dom in that manner. If you agree to be my sub, you will address others by their given names, a nickname if they allow it or their surname. Third, I do not plan on withholding anything other than sex. I too enjoy it but it does not define me. If we do this, sex is earned. I need to know you and trust you before I take that step with you. That being said, I expect faithfulness so you will have to forego sex with anyone else until I’m ready to take that step with you. This is not something I am willing to compromise on. Be faithful to me alone or find another dom. Fourth, I’m fine with communication in regards to punishment. I suspect we will clash often on this but I am a terrific listener and can communicate well. I hope you can as well. Fifth, I detest clinginess and whining. I do not want or need a sub that demands my absolute time and attention. I’m much too busy to give you access to my life 24/7. I also have no need or want of a sub that would use me for fame or attention or to promote whatever lifestyle or brand they’re attempting to launch. In this respect, you’re perfect. You have your own wealth, you’re fiercely independent and you need me about as much as I need you which is really not very much.”

Louis takes it all in, somewhat amused by Harry but also intrigued. “So you don’t really need me. Then why the fuck did you reach out?”

“I don’t need you and you don’t need me but let’s be honest. I want you as much as you want me. Can you sit there and deny that there was some form of attraction between us?”

Smiling, Louis leans forward and places his hand on top of Harry’s. “Yeah, I can admit that but that still doesn’t sell me as to why you of all people would want someone like me. Before you reply, I’ll say this. I’m willing to give you a try Harry Styles for no other reason than because you are the first dom who is willing to play by my rules. Anyone who is willing to reach out knowing my demands is worth a chance.”

They both go silent again as their entrees are served but Louis isn’t finished. He’s still curious about Harry and his desire to have Louis by his side as well as one other little detail. “Are you a vegan? Vegetarian? Healthy life-style guru?”

Harry looks up from his entrée and then laughs. “I do try to maintain a healthy diet but no, I’m not strictly vegan or vegetarian. I just try to limit the amount of meat I eat.”

“Christ. Don’t ask me to eat that shite. Who the fuck eats cauliflower and calls that a meal? Cauliflower belongs with avocados. In the garbage.”

Now Harry can’t stop the grin that lights his face. “How is it a famous athlete gets away with eating grease all the time? That stuff will clog your arteries.”

They continue to eat as they banter about their meals, Louis’ thoughts on England’s chances in the World Cup (after Harry admitting he knows next to nothing about football) and Harry’s last tour. It’s a very friendly and casual meal and by the time they finish, both of them think that they could possibly make this work.

“So what happens now Harry? Do we talk to our teams about releasing the details of our relationship or do you want to wing it and let it be natural?”

“I assumed we’d let our teams know unless you have something else in mind?”

“I sure do. Let’s go.” Louis stands quickly and ushers Harry out, assured that their bill was taken care of. “Are you ready Harry?” Harry looks mildly confused as Louis holds his hand and without warning, walks out of the restaurant. He continues to walk with Harry hand in hand ignoring the calls of fans and those who are whipping out phones to take their picture. Louis does smile and waves at a few people who scream out his name and then squeezes Harry’s hand to get him to play along. It only takes a moment before Harry lifts his own hand in a greeting as Louis guides him to his car. Harry is in a state of shock as Louis opens the door for him and then moves to get in the driver's seat. It’s an unspoken societal norm that while yes subs can drive and have their own cars, when out together, doms drive their subs and here Louis was driving around Harry. 

“I think that worked out well don’t you?”

Harry can do nothing but huff out a laugh as his phone and then Louis’ suddenly both start buzzing with phone calls and texts.

“I guess our pictures have already made headlines. That’s my manager calling me and I’m going to assume yours is too. And oops. That’s my mum.”

Louis just laughs and laughs at how they’re going to turn things around. He’s sure of it. Societal norms be damned. 


End file.
